In various medical applications, it is necessary to transfer a medical or pharmaceutical fluid from a receptacle into cylinder ampule, a co-called carpule. This is particularly the case if the mentioned fluid must be dissolved beforehand from a dry medical or pharmaceutical substance, in particular present in a powder-like manner, by way of adding a fluid solvent, such as saline solution or water, for injection purposes.
Such cylinder ampules or carpules are particularly applied in so-called pen systems or carpule syringes which can also be provided for home use. In particular, such pen systems are known for insulin, but can also be applied for other medical or pharmaceutical active substances, for example hormone preparations for children and young adults. As a rule, these are present in powder form and must firstly be dissolved in the manner mentioned above and then transferred into a cylinder ampule or carpule, in order to then insert these into the carpule syringe or the pen system. This is not always simple, particularly for medical novices. In particular, it is problematic to maintain the necessary sterility with these procedures.